leaving and coming home again
by Ambygirl86
Summary: The rating is to be safe. Ron and Hermione fight, Hermione leaves. Ron gets quite a surprise when she returns.
1. Default Chapter

Another Ron/Hermione fic  
Disclaimer: i own nothing  
  
Chapter one  
  
I can't believe you! All this secrecy, then you go off somewhere with Charlie, my own brother! 22-year-old Ron Weasely yelled at his bride-to-be. I can't even trust you anymore, can I?  
A ringing silence fell. Hermione Granger stood in the middle of the living room of her flat, tears falling down her cheeks. How could he do this? He didn't trust her? Thought she would go off with his brother? She and Charlie were just friends, that and nothing more. Hermione had been getting a present for Ron for the wedding reception. Charlie knew the captain of the Chudley Cannons very well, and had gotten the entire teams autographs for Ron. She thought he would love it.  
Ron, I- she started, but Ron interrupted her.  
Save it! I don't want to hear it! It's over, Hermione. Stay away from me and out of my life! I never want to see your lying face again! He disapparated. Hermione sank to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.  
Ron, wait! she yelled, but it was too late. The damage was done. Why couldn't she have just told him that she was getting him a present in the first place instead of lying. He would've understood. She knew it. So why had she lied?  
She ran to the bedroom of her flat, packed clothing and what she could. She stared at the ring on her finger. The engagement ring Ron had given her the year before. She held it tightly. She wasn't leaving it. It was all she had left of Ron and what they had shared.  
She quickly apparated to Diagon Alley and withdrew all her savings from the bank. When she got back to her flat, she grabbed her things, left the parchment with the autograph signing's on the kitchen table, and apparated to the boating docks.  
She left and went to America, wanting to be as far from Ron as possible.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry dragged Ron back to Hermione's flat the next day to try to get him to apologize to her. Charlie had told Ron the whole story. About how she had been getting his wedding present and he was the only way she could get it. Ron felt terrible. When they arrived, however, the flat was empty. Hermione's clothes were gone. The furniture was all that was left. Ron saw something on the table. He picked it up. It read:  
  
To my dearest Ron,  
I thought you would love this! I can't wait to spend my life with you!  
All my love,  
Hermione  
  
Beneath it were the autographs of all the Cannons. Ron broke down. This was why she had been so secretive! She had gotten him the best present on Earth! And he had treated her so terribly.  
Harry said. You might want to read this. I found it on Hermione's bed.  
Ron took the letter and read it.  
  
Ron,  
I am packing as i write this, sitting on my bed. This bed where we have shared so much, as well as the most romantic night of my life with you just 6 weeks ago. Now you hate me, and there is nothing i can do.  
I'm leaving, Ron. I won't tell you or anyone else where i am going. I don't want to be found. Maybe i will come back, but when i do will be my decision. I withdrew all my money and am starting over. I am taking your ring with me, as it is all i have left.   
I still love you, even though you probably don't love me. I'm sorry i was so secretive, Ron, but i couldn't tell you what i was doing. It would've ruined the surprise. I left your present on the table. I was going to give it to you at the wedding reception, but it isn't going to happen now, so i guess there is no use in it. I hope you like it.  
All my love to Harry and Ginny, and the rest of your family. I will miss them all. I will miss you too. Goodbye.  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Ron stared at the parchment. his hands started to shake terribly. He couldn't believe it. She was gone. She was gone and he had no idea when or if she would return. Without saying where she was going.  
Now look what you did, idiot' he thought to himself. Now you've lost her forever.'  
Harry, let's go back. There's no use hanging around. Ron said finally. I just wish i knew where she was so i could go and find her. Tell her i'm sorry.  
it's okay, Ron. She will come back. I don't know when, but she will. Harry told Ron reassuringly, patting him on the back. Til then, all we can do is wait for her.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione arrived at her new flat in America. She set up everything rather quickly and sat down at her new desk. She wrote Ginny a letter, telling her she was okay and not to worry. She did the same for Harry and Mrs. Weasely.  
She wrote nothing to Ron, not wanting to contact him at all right now.  
The clock stuck 9:00am. Hermione was overcome with sudden nausea. She ran to the bathroom, making it just in time.  
What the heck?!' she thought to herself. I better see a doctor right away.' She went to the nearest wizarding hospital for a check-up.  
  
  
TBC........  
  
There is a lot more to this story. Keep reading. I love reviews!!!


	2. Hermione comes home

Another Ron/Hermione fic  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing  
  
Chapter two  
  
Hermione gasped. Are you sure, doctor?  
I'm afraid so, Miss. Granger. The doctor said solemnly. Now, as you aren't married, you have several options. You do know your baby's father right?  
Ron,' she thought immediately.   
Yes, i do, sir. But he and i aren't speaking. Hermione said, quietly. I'm not sure i want to tell him. But i will keep this baby. I'm not the type to get an abortion.  
All right, then. said the doctor. I will need you to come in once a month for check-ups, just to make sure the baby is healthy.  
Of course, doctor. Hermione left the office.  
Now what do i do?' she thought. I've never been pregnant before. And this is Ron's child. How do i tell......no. No, i won't tell him.'  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


One year later.......................  


  
Hermione stood at the door to The Burrow, her 4 and 1/2-month-old baby boy in her arms. She had never felt so nervous in her entire life. What if Ron answered the door? What would she say? What would he say?  
She shook her head, and knocked.  
A red-headed woman with dark green eyes answered the door. Ginny,' Hermione thought. She had missed Ginny so much.  
Hello, Ginny. Hermione said. The woman started. Her eyes widened with realization.  
she inquired. Hermione nodded. Ginny squealed and pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione hugged back with one arm. Ginny pulled back and looked at the baby in her arms.  
she asked. Hermione smiled sadly and nodded. He isn't here, you know. she said, voicing the answer to Hermione's next question. He and Harry are on some mission. Wouldn't tell me a thing about it. I miss them so much.......Anyway, what's the his name? She pointed to the baby.  
I-I-I named him after Ron. Hermione stuttered. He looks just like him.  
That he does. Come in, come in. Mum will be so happy to see you. We've all been worried sick!  
Mrs. Weasely was indeed happy to see Hermione. She fussed over Hermione, giving her food and saying how much she had been missed. She fussed over Ron Jr. even more, cooing at him and commenting on how much like Ron he really was.  
Hermione dear, I have a rather personal question for you. Molly said. Hermione nodded to urge her to go on. Do you still love Ron?  
Tears came to Hermione's eyes as she thought about it. She nodded. More then anything. But what's the point? He and i ended on such bad terms, and-  
He still loves you. Molly interrupted. When Charlie told him what was going on, he and Harry apparated to your flat the next day, but you had gone. He still carries the parchment with the Cannons autographs with him. He cried himself to sleep every night for a month after you left.  
Hermione sat frozen as she listened to Molly talk. Ron still loved her? How could that be possible?  
Hermione, you can sleep in Ron's old room until we can get you a more permanent room to sleep in. I'll go get the old baby crib from the attic for your son. Molly walked away and up the stairs, leaving Ginny and Hermione alone.  
  
Ginny, what will happen once Ron comes back? I don't know what's going to happen, and i'm scared to face him. How will he react to the fact that he has a son? Tears started to flow down her cheeks. Ginny embraced her.  
He'll be delighted and relieved that you're back. he's missed you so much. Just then, the phone rang(a/n: The Weasely's got a phone). Molly came back into the room and picked it up.  
Hello? Yes, this is Molly Weasely........What?! When?! Are they okay? Of course i'll come! Molly hung up the phone and turned to the girls. Ron and Harry. They've been in a terrible accident. I need to go and make sure they're okay. You two should stay. She added when Hermione stood abruptly. She disapparated.  
Hermione lay in bed that night, wide awake. What if something had happened to Ron? What if he didn't make it? These and other such questions buzzed around in her head until she finally fell asleep around 3:00am.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ron and Harry were released from St. Mungo's a week later. Ron still didn't know Hermione had come back. Harry did, but Ginny had made Harry promise not to tell Ron. Let him find out for himself.  
They arrived at the Burrow around supper that night. Somehow Ron and Hermione didn't see one another for about two hours. When they did was incredibly awkward.  
Ron had been heading up to his room for a nap when Hermione came out of it, Ron Jr. in her arms, fast asleep. They stood, staring at each other for several minutes. Ron finally broke the nasty silence.  
he said, quietly.  
she said back.  
Er....how have you been? Ron said. He glanced at the baby in her arms, but said nothing about it. Just then, Ginny came up the stairs, followed by Harry.  
Hermione, it's time for dessert. Hermione nodded at Ginny and went down the stairs to the kitchen. So, Ron......I take it you've....met your son.  
Ron's mouth dropped open. My-m-my son? Ron nearly fainted.  
Yes. Hermione named him after you. He is, after all, yours. said Ginny. Go talk to her. If you've really missed her as much as you say.  
I can't talk to her. I'll write her a note. Tell her to meet me later. Ron walked away.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Hermione,  
I guess we have a lot to catch up on. Can you meet me later? Around 11:00? I really need to talk to you.  
Ron  
  
  
TBC  
I love reviews!!!  



	3. The talk

Another Ron and Hermione fic  
Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!  
  
  
Chapter three:  
  
  
At 11:00 that night, Hermione was walking upstairs to Ron's room, her son in her arms. He had started to fuss just as she was about to leave, so she had to take him with her to make sure he wouldn't disturb Ginny.  
What could Ron want to talk about?' Hermione thought. Oh, if he tries to talk about my leaving, I'll let him have it. It was his fault, not mine.'  
She arrived at the door to Ron's room and knocked. She was nervous again, and she knew it. Just as the doorknob turned, Ronnie(Ron Jr.'s nickname) started to cry. Ron opened the door and stepped back to let Hermione in. He stood silently for a few minutes as Hermione calmed the baby down.  
Ron said as the baby calmed down. Hermione fought tears. She missed the way he called and , but she couldn't think of that now. Hermione, we need to talk.  
What about, Ron? she said, in a falsely sweet voice. Ron shifted uncomfortably for a minute.  
he stopped, swallowed, and tried again. About why you left. About the baby. About a lot of things.  
Hermione said, calmly, trying to keep her composure. You want to know why i left? I'll tell you. I left because staying caused me too much pain. Especially after the way you treated me. You didn't even let me explain anything. You just jumped to conclusions.  
I didn't know i was pregnant until i got to where i went. I didn't tell you about him because i was afraid you would come to find him, and at the time i didn't want that.   
I went through the carrying of this child, Our child, and i was all alone. I had no one. It hurt, Ron. I nearly lost him because the emotional pain i went through thinking about what could have been for us. It caused strain in my body. I nearly miscarried him.  
Hermione stopped, and sat on the bed, starting to cry. All the the burdens she had carried with her this past year were finally out in the open. Ron kneeled in front of her, trying to comfort her, but she shied away.   
What do you expect of me, Ron? I left because the love of my life couldn't even trust me anymore. I almost killed myself to get rid of the pain. Hermione started to sob. Ron put his hands on either side of the bed where she sat and made her look him straight in the eyes. Hermione held her son to her tightly, as though afraid to let go.  
Ron began. He paused, trying to figure out how to phrase this. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Charlie told me the whole story. Harry and i went to your flat the next day to find you, but you had gone. I found the parchment with the autographs. It broke my heart to know how stupid i had been, and to know that i had lost you.   
I've loved you forever, Mione. You are all i had to live for. I stayed alive, hoping you would come back, hoping i could see you again and apologize. I've missed you so much, i physically hurt from it.  
You're still wearing the ring,   
Hermione bit her lip. It was all i had left of you at the time, Ron. I wanted something to keep, to remind me of you.......When i found out that i was pregnant, i realized that i Did get something to keep. I wore the ring anyway, though. I love it. I always have.......Because i love you.  
They were both quiet for a while, taking in the information they had both provided the other. Hermione set little Ronnie in the crib(a/n: they have two cribs, one is in Ginny's room, where Hermione is sleeping, the other is in Ron's room.)  
She sat back down on the bed. She looked up to see tears in Ron's eyes. She started. In all the years they had been friends, all the years they had dated, she had Never seen Ron Weasely cry. She invited him to sit next to her, and he did. She wrapped her arms around him as he sank against her and cried. She held him and whispered soothing words to him, rubbing his back with her right hand.  
Hermione.....I-I-I'm so, so sorry. For everything i put you through. I love you too, Mione. I never stopped. He broke off, looking into her eyes. She stared at him, searching for the truth. She smiled at him, nodding.  
You have no idea how long i've waited to hear those words again. Hermione said in an excited whisper. Then, summing up all the courage he could, Ron kissed her. Hermione stiffened at first, then relaxed. They had both missed this. When they pulled away, they both smiled. Hermione cuddled into Ron's arms, feeling truly happy for the first time in a long time.  
They talked for a while, then Ron asked if he could hold his son. Hermione picked Ronnie up and set him in his dad's arms. Ronnie curled up against Ron's chest and continued to sleep. Hermione was surprised at how gentle Ron was.  
Ron laid Ronnie back in the crib and turned to Hermione. They stared at one another for a minute or two, then they came together and kissed, passion coursing through them both.   
When they parted, they were both flushed and breathless. Hermione saw the desire in his eyes, along with an unspoken question. She merely nodded, and he took her in his arms again, kissing her with a passion and neither had felt since the last time they were in each other's arms. They sat on the bed, then lay back, Hermione on top of him. She started to unbutton his shirt, but Ron grabbed her hand, stopping her.  
um, Moine, are you sure? Ron asked.  
she replied. I've never been more sure in my life.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They lay together much later, Hermione dozing, her head on his chest. Ron smiled. He had missed this so much. He remembered the last time they had been like this. Waking up with her in his arms, feeling that nothing could come between them.  
The baby started to cry. Hermione stirred. Ron tried to get her to stay in bed, but she shook her head as she looked at the clock.  
He's hungry, Ron. I need to feed him. Hermione sat up, stretched, and picked up the baby. Ron noticed how uninhibited she was about sitting and breast-feeding Ronnie right in front of him. When she was done feeding and burping him, she sang him to sleep. Ron saw how good she was with their son. She really was the perfect mother. Ron had always known she would be. Hermione put Ronnie back into his crib and laid back down, cuddling against Ron's chest.  
I love you, Ron. Hermione whispered.  
I love you too, Ron whispered back. He kissed the top of her head. They were asleep within minutes.  
  
  
TBC......  
  
This isn't the end. There will be more. A bit more drama, i think. give input. I love Reviews!!


	4. writer's block: i will number the chapte...

Another Ron and Hermione fic  
Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!  
  
Chapter four  
  
It had been a year since that night, and everything was as they should be. Harry and Ginny had been married a month after the guys came back, and now had a baby of their own to take care of.  
Ron and Hermione got married 5 months after Harry and Ginny did. They were truly the epitome of the happy couple. They rarely fought, and any fight they did have ended with a make-out session.   
They were once again expecting. Hermione was exactly 6 months pregnant, and she had never been happier. Ron was here with her to help her with their baby. He had been a great father to Ronnie, who had grown a great deal in the last year. He walked and talked and knew the alphabet. He was every bit as intelligent as his mother, but also had his father's looks and mischievous side. He had Ron's bright red hair and blue eyes. He was just like him in every way.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione Weasely sat heavily in a chair, rubbing her oversized belly and groaning.  
Can you get any bigger? she asked, standing again and rubbing at the bulge in her stomach and smiling as the baby kicked. Ron would be home soon. He worked at the Ministry as an Auror along with Harry.  
A pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle and hugged her tightly. Whoever it was kissed her neck, nuzzling it gently.   
Hello, Ron. Hermione said to her husband, turning around and kissing him. He jumped slightly as he felt the baby kick against his stomach. Baby's lively today. Hermione said with a smile.  
I love you, he whispered. Hermione started at his sudden tenderness. She wondered if anything was wrong, but pushed the thought away from her mind. If something was wrong, he would tell her.  
I love you too, Ron. she kissed him gently.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ron awoke from a vivid dream at 3:00am, drenched in sweat. He had dreamt that someone had taken Hermione away, along with their son. he had dreamt that he had gone to find them and....and he had died saving them. he woke up just before dying. He had been panting, sweating. Hermione stirred next to him.  
she said, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes. Ron, what's the matter? It's 3 in the morning......Are you okay?  
Just-just a nightmare, sweetheart. Go back to sleep. He kissed her temple when she laid back down. He laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her, his hand on her belly where their child slept.  
His dreams were sweet ones of his beautiful Mione for the rest of the night.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Somewhere far away, a broken down wreck of a wizard(a/n: not Voldemort!) sat at a fireside with the last of the Dark Lord's faithful Death Eaters.  
It is decided then? You will collect the woman tomorrow? And the child? He asked. The Death Eaters nodded. The best way to get to the Great Ron Weasely'. Take away what matters most to him in the world. He cackled evilly.  
Who is this wizard, you ask? I'll tell you. Voldemort had a son. Kept him well hidden, too. His name was Marvanto(a/n: stupid, i know, but work with me here.). he had as much as, if not more potential then his father. His target, however, was Ron, not Harry.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TBC......  
little more drama for you. do you like? i do! I'll update soon!


	5. chapter 5

another Ron and hermione fic  
Disclaimer: i own nothing  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
  
Ron left for work that day, a strange sensation overcoming him. He had tried to stay home today, but Hermione insisted that he go.  
Ron, I'll be fine. Go to work. Don't worry so much about me. she said playfully. Worry about the baby. We need that money to pay for things for the baby.  
All right, I'll go to work. Take care of yourself today. He kissed her and left.  
  
Not long after, figures moved out of the bushes toward the house, keeping as quiet as possible. One whispered, , and they broke into the house.  
Hermione looked up when she thought she heard something. She immediately wrote a short note to Ron about what was happening. She attached it to pig jr.'s leg just as the Death Eaters came in, holding tightly to Ronnie.  
Let him go! Hermione yelled. They tied her up and took her away, along with Ronnie. The last thing she remembered before passing out was seeing them getting a portkey......  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ron arrived at the house two minutes after they left. He looked frantically for his wife and son, but to no avail. He found a note on the table. It read:  
  
Dear Mr. Weasely,  
We have what you are looking for. you will have to come and get them if you ever want to see them alive again.  
My name is Marvanto. I am Voldemort's son. My father trained me from the day i was born, keeping me hidden from everyone. I am stronger then my father by a great deal, so beware.  
Marvanto Riddle  
  
Ron apparated to Harry and Ginny's house, showing them the notes, the one from Hermione, and the one from Marvanto.  
He took them! I can't believe this! Your going to go and get them, right? Harry said to his best friend.  
Of course. But where could they be? Ron thought for a bit, then it came to him. The Riddle House! That has to be it! Come with me, Harry Harry nodded.  
Harry, if you go, I'm coming too. I'm not leaving Hermione there. I'll let mum watch the baby. When should we leave? Ginny said all this in a rush, not letting Ron or Harry get in a word edgewise.  
We leave as soon as possible. Ron told them.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ron, Harry, and Ginny arrived at the Riddle House, not knowing that an ambush awaited them. Death Eaters waited until they were in the non-apparating area before attacking. They tried their best to defend themselves, but they were all stunned and taken to cells in a dungeon built beneath the house. Hermione was nearby with Ronnie, and didn't even know it.  
When they awoke, which was actually several days later, Ron cursed and sat up, looking around him. He shook the others awake and they tried to figure out what to do. They looked up to see a Death Eater walk up and down the rows. Only two cells were occupied, Hermione's and the others. The Death Eater stopped at a different cell as they watched.  
  
Wake up! He barked, and there was something odd about that voice. Something.....familiar. Whoever it was stirred. You'll be here a while, so get used to this. he threw a plate at the figure, who came forward. The Death Eater came to their cell and gave them the same gross food. He pulled down his hood for a moment. Malfoy!! Draco Malfoy!!  
Having fun, Weasely? And the two Potter's, too? You would sacrifice your friends for your Mudblood wife. Malfoy said, scathingly. Hermione looked up and crawled to the door of her cell, looking to see. It couldn't be, but it was. Ron!  
Her throat was too dry to speak, but she suddenly felt sad and happy at the same time. Ron had come for her. But he had been captured. Now what could they do? It appeared that Harry and Ginny were with him. She heard Ron speak, his voice was music to her ears.  
Shut up, Malfoy. Where is she? What have you done with her? I swear, if you hurt her, I'll-  
You'll what, Weasely? You have no wand, and i do. I could kill you as if it were nothing. And i think i may get my chance. You'll be here for quite a while, believe me. Malfoy turned and left.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two months of that. Hermione was nearing her due date every day, and hadn't been able to talk to Ron. The Death Eaters had put a mute spell upon her so that she couldn't talk.  
That day, Hermione and Ronnie were taken from their cell and to Marvanto. Several hours later, Ron, Harry and Ginny were brought to a floor, waiting to know what was going to happen.   
As they watched, Hermione was brought out and thrown to the ground by a Death Eater. She cried out when she landed. Her face was gaunt, her body shaking. Her stomach was larger then it had been the last time they had seen her. Ron ran to her, wrapping her in a tight hug. She hugged him back, sobbing into his shirt.  
Your here. Oh, thank God. She whispered.  
Yeah, I'm here. It'll be okay. I promise. Ron stroked her back as he said this. He had missed her so much all this time. We have to get you out of here.  
I'm not going without you or Ronnie. She said. Ronnie was thrown out as well a moment later. He was scooped up in Ginny's arms and brought to them. They hear footsteps.  
Ron pulled Hermione out of the way as a flash of light came at them. Hermione moaned, rubbing her stomach. She looked scared.  
Oh, no.....Not now...... she whispered. Ron.....Ron, the baby's coming.  
Don't worry, we'll get you out of here. he said.  
Marvanto walked out at that time, flanked by Malfoy and Crabbe. Goyle had died a few years ago. Marvanto snapped his fingers and malfoy wrenched Hermione from Ron's grasp. Do as you please. He said, turning around.   
Ron knew what they would do. They were going to rape her! Ron couldn't allow it, not with the baby on the way. Ron ran forward, knocking into her, they tumbled away, behind a pillar. Hermione sank against him. Harry and Ginny had been tied to pillars, but no one seemed to care about them.  
a voice said, Ron pushed Hermione away, getting the full blast of it. He screamed louder then he had ever screamed before. When Malfoy took his wand away, Ron curled up, shaking terribly. Hermione went to him, holding him close. He had taken that for her. She cried silently, wishing more then ever that she had her wand.  
They heard a whishing noise and looked up to see Hermione's wand coming at them. She caught it, her mouth hanging open. She had somehow gotten to use wandless magic! Incredible. Hermione was about to use it, but doubled over in pain from another contraction. Ron took the wand and advanced on Marvanto.  
  
The battle was unbelievable. Ron won in the end, though he was weak. He untied Harry and Ginny and ran to his wife's side. She screamed from the contractions.  
Ron, this baby won't stay in much longer. Ginny, help me! She cried. Ginny was a trained nurse, luckily for them. She went throught the procedure, and nearly an hour later, Hermione was home, holding her new baby girl tightly in her arms.  
Ron, she's beautiful. Hermione said, tears of joy in her eyes.  
Of, course she is. She's your daughter. Ron said, jokingly, kissing her. We should name her.  
she said as medi-wizards came in to examine the baby. How about.......... Mary?  
Ron said. And her middle name should be Ann.  
Mary Ann Weasely. I love it. Hermione said.  
  
The end!!!  
  
Did you all like it? Review, review, review!!!! I love reviews!


End file.
